


Far Away From The World

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Gen, M/M, Quiet, Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Sometimes, Law just had to get away.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Far Away From The World

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back! this one was written for 10 days of lawlu day 6, "Solitude"

Sometimes, Law just had to get away. Through the year on Punk Hazard he had gotten used to being on his own, not really talking much to neither Monet nor the children, let alone Caesar. That one he had avoided as much as possible.

So being back with his crew, and Luffy’s on top of it, sometimes he became so overwhelmed he could scream. They were rambunctious, the lot of them, and even louder than the children at the research facility had been. 

He sat in the crow’s nest of the Sunny’s foremast this morning, bundled up in blankets, while the others slept off the last night of partying. Dawn was just blending into morning, the sun rising from the seas.

He had thought he would be alone for at least another hour before Sanji started on breakfast, but then he heard Luffy climb up the ropes. He knew all the sounds that set apart the Strawhats by now. Robin moved almost as noiselessly as he himself did, as did Brook. Franky was the loudest, just because of sheer size.

“Do you want to be alone?” Luffy asked when his head appeared above the crow’s nest floor.

Law shrugged. “Kind of. But you can sit with me.”

Luffy scrambled all the way up into the crow’s nest and flopped down next to Law, knocking their shoulders together.

Against general opinion, Luffy knew when to be quiet. Law was pretty sure this had been trained into him in the last two years. When they had first met, Luffy had been constant chatter - even on Punk Hazard he had never shut up. Maybe he had learnt Law’s quirks just as Law had learned his.

It was nice, sitting like this, watching the sunrise and enjoying the wind and sea below. Despite how vast all of this was, how impossible their endeavor, Luffy’s steady presence at his side reminded him that he wasn’t alone. Would never be alone again.

Luffy would yell for breakfast soon enough, but for another hour, they would just exist in this moment where nothing was wanted from them and they wanted for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
